Gorradis
Gorradis was a desert planet within the Antrixian Commonwealth that was a protectorate of the Landsting and House Frendrin. In the history of the Antrixians, Gorradis was the planet of origin on which the peoples that would be the original propagators of the Antrixians first existed. Gorradis was also known as Desolann by the Jinsai and was commonly referred to by that name. History Long before the formation of the Republic, the Rakata’s Infinite Empire came to control the area of space in which the planet Gorradis was located. Rumors existed that the Rakata were in search of mythical technology that existed in the region. The Infinite Empire transported many slaves to the planet in order to set up mining and production. Gorradis became the hub within the area of space by which the Rakata controlled the other worlds surrounding it. Kel’les, the Predor of the area, was cruel and drove the slave forces mercilessly. The primary goals of Kel’les was to excavate temple ruins found on Gorradis and then use the temple to unlock the secrets of a mysterious construct located in the nearby nebula. By 27,650 BBY, Kel’les had nearly achieved his goal in uncovering the temple and restoring it to functionality. While the Infinite Empire was weakened by internal civil war, the slave population revolted against the Rakata. Using the Force and the Rakata’s own technology against the them, the slaves were successful in throwing the Infinite Empire off of Gorradis. Kel’les issued a final stroke of evil just prior to his defeat and death. Using the immense Dark side-fueled engine on the world, Kel’les initiated a feedback loop of the machine which began drawing in as much Force energy as it could. The machine essentially began stripping life away from everything on Gorradis before the revolting forcces could stop it. A backlash of negative energy laid waste to the planet, leaving few survivors and nearly destroying everything that the Rakata had constructed on the planet. The surviving slave population fled Gorradis, leaving the planet to become a desolate wasteland. It wouldn’t be until after the formation of the Commonwealth that Gorradis would come to be inhabited again. House Frendrin of the Antrixian Landsting absorbed Gorradis as a protectorate for resources. Technical Data Gorradis had no natural precipitation in the history of the Antrixian Commonwealth, which it was part of. It was also known as “Desolann” to some, due to its expansive deserts. As indicated by its large salt flats, Gorradis once had lakes and oceans, but was void of any surface water. Most of the water on the world could be found in the subterranean levels of the planet. Paul Draydess, son of Duke Leeto, recalls that there were few plants and animals on the planet to include "sagyaro, borro bush, sand palms, sand verbena, evening primrose, battel cactus, incense bush, smoke tree, creosote bush, knyden fox, dusk hawk, and kaga mouse. The most notable of Gorradis’ indigenous lifeforms were the sandworms, immense beasts who live under the sands in the shifting dune deserts. Gorradis had become a mining planet, overseen by House Frendrin by the time of the formation of the Commonwealth. It was also the home of one of the first, main Jinsai training facility, located in the Moldor Mountains, prior to the Jinsai relocating their headquarters to Odya. Gorradis was where the Jinsai saying "May you find shade and water" originated. Notes of Interest While Gorradis had immense areas of shifting sand and dunes, the rocky areas situated near and around the mountain and mesa areas had a high yield of metal ore content. This promoted mining operations in those areas. The main danger to this was that the closer mining operations got to the sand and salt flats, the closer they came to the sandworm population of the area. Easily disturbed by sonic and seismic activity, the sandworms were known to attack operations with little to no warning. For a time, the sandworms of Gorradis were hunted during an annual event known as the Desolann Culling. Only the areas with the most aggressive sandworms were hunted during this time. The annual event was eventually halted by order of the Landsting after it was found to be affecting the ecosystem of the planet. Food and Water Production One of the primary influences that the sandworms played on the planet was the creation of an environment which allowed the Rockmoss Enokitake to grow in areas which had been churned by the worms. The Enokitake was considered a delicacy throughout the Commonwealth and the surrounding space. No other planet had been able to duplicate the growing conditions and produce the Rockmoss Enokitake, further promoting the preservation of the sandworms and their environment. While surface water and rain are non-existent on Gorradis, there are large pockets of water to be found in various subterranean caverns RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot Atmosphere: Type 1 (Breath mask is still advised due to dust.) Hydrosphere: Arid Gravity: Standard Terrain: Rocky Mesas, Mountains, Desert Length of Day: 21.2 hours Length of Year: 496 local days Sapient Species: Antrixians, Herras, Lutrin, Knyden, Human Starport: Limited Service Population: 1.2 Million Planet Function: '''Colony, Mining '''Government: '''Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly '''Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Metals, Minerals Major Imports: Foodstuffs, Technology, Manufactured Goods System: Ara-Rak Star: Arradis Category:Planets